


范彬-talk x today s2 ep1 (H偽)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	范彬-talk x today s2 ep1 (H偽)

秀彬他和了范奎他去拍了節目，不過只係秀彬他們兩個人一起去了一個地方玩了很多機动遊戲的，因此秀彬他和范奎他玩得好開心好開心的，之後秀彬他和了范奎他去休息一下，因此玩完，秀彬他就講：范奎可以你和了我，如果你係和我做，但是不要講給連準他知道，范奎他：可以啊，那我們就做，秀彬他：可以啊，之後秀彬他就被范奎他吻着了的。之後范奎他就和了秀彬他：如果可以繼續和了你做的，秀彬他：嗯～可以啊，现在可以這样繼續和了我做的，之後秀彬他自己除去衣服 ，范奎他看到了秀彬他這樣的，就把了秀彬他抱着，就立刻吻着，秀彬他：嗯~啊～嗯，也開始吻了頸部再開始吻了全身，秀彬他想逃避也逃避不到的，之後秀彬就被了范奎他吻得綿纏不止也有一些霸道，也有一些口水声，也有一些顫抖，舌頭也不停前去也要走，之後秀彬他就感受了范奎他這样吻法，吻及舔過和用了舌頭刮過了秀彬他的全身的，秀彬他在低吟的，叫着：嗯啊~嗯，也感覺上秀彬他自己的身上的被范奎他吻及全身被舔過的又發熱，而范奎他有看了秀彬他有些面紅的，范奎就看到了秀彬他的胸部及乳尖，就輕輕摸了一下乳尖，秀彬他就叫了啊~嗯啊，范奎他知道了秀彬他的乳尖就好漂亮可愛，就同了秀彬他：哥你有了可愛的乳尖，秀彬他：是啊，係～呀可..愛～，范奎他就一口咬吸了的，秀彬他：啊~唔~啊咦啊啊，范奎他用了兩隻手撫摸及捏着了尖頭的，也不少用了小小的力及捏着的，范奎他：好大力，舒唔舒服，痛不痛，秀彬他：不是啊，好舒服的。范奎他知道了秀彬他說了那一些話都好似假的，所以范奎他就玩了秀彬他，就把了秀彬他的乳尖吸得有些大力，范奎他令到了秀彬他叫得更大聲的，也有用了手惡意地把了秀彬他的乳尖捏了一下，秀彬他：啊~不要啊~好痛啊，就把了秀彬他的面向了他自己的，也吻了一下，范奎他就同了秀彬他：好快做完，不怕的，所以沒事，也沒有其他人的，之後秀彬他：啊嗯，范奎他：我会輕輕地，范奎他撫摸眷乳尖也用了手指的撫摸及轉圈和扭摳的，范奎令到了秀彬的不停叫着也顫抖，之後秀彬他兩顆乳尖不停含舔吸，因為有些奶吸了出來，之後范奎他看到這樣可愛就沒有理會，就一下子把了秀彬他的的下面那條褲除了的，就把了秀彬他晌xx撫摸着，之後秀彬他就開始大叫，因此范奎他撫摸了秀彬他的xx, 也把了手指在他的後穴擴張，范奎他的手指感覺到好溫暖的，就好快幫了秀彬他的後穴擴張的，秀彬：范~奎啊~不要啊~嗯~啊咦，范奎他在秀彬他做，本來不是太想做，就是秀彬他自己除了衣服的時候就好想做，但是秀彬他太可愛，范奎他心想，之後秀彬他被范奎他叫秀彬他在了下面呈M字形的，因此秀彬他的後穴擴張好，就把了范奎他自己的xx插入去，秀彬：啊好入啊~舒服，令到了秀彬他受到了不同的刺激及感覺，就令秀彬他更加大力抓着范奎他的衣服，也不停顫抖，也不停叫著啊~啊嗯鳴不要啊~嗯，之後秀彬他也哭泣着高潮，之後范奎他抱了他：做完啦，舒服嗎，幫了你清潔，秀彬他：嗯，秀彬他們清潔完


End file.
